122 Days of Perception
by asteriskss
Summary: Castiel is the owner of a coffee shop bakery that attracts one committed costumer. Over the span of five months he recalls how he observed Dean Winchester. On the other side, Dean recalls how he found this little shop and what kept him going after all that time; 122 days of deciding this place was perfect.
1. First Encounter

**A/N**: Chapter one will be Castiel's view of how he met Dean. Chapter two will be Dean's turn and it'll go back and forth from there! c:

* * *

**_Day 121: Saturday October 12th, 2013—_**

How long had it been, four maybe five months? He wasn't quite sure but he did know that he saw this man everyday of those four or five months except on the weekends. It was officially a routine; he would watch him arrive first thing in the morning, 9am at the latest. This man would waltz in with a smile on his face- sometimes a sad expression hidden behind a smile. He would order the vanilla bean latte and often a slice of pecan pie but since it was the fall season now, the layout changed and this man adapted to the change with ease. He switched to pumpkin spice lattes and pumpkin bread, and muffins.

The mystery man would sit in the far back corner of the shop near the window. In his opinion it was a great spot because the light reflected off his skin so beautifully. Each time the man arrived he'd always stay for at least an hour but never over two. Every now and then he'd see him speaking on the phone with someone, whoever it was they brought out a bright smile on the man's face. It was a treat to see. Whenever he took his leave, the shop just seemed empty after that. Or maybe it seemed that way because that was the only person he took notice of in his shop.

He knew it must have seemed creepy that he was so intently observing this man everyday but he couldn't help it, he was fascinated by him. He only realized it more when the weekends rolled around. Those were the days he wished he could see him.

After all of those months passing, he never once worked up the nerve to go talk to him. He didn't even know where to begin.

* * *

**_Day 122: Sunday October 13th, 2013—_**

With a deep sigh Castiel closed the trunk to his car and quickly approached the coffee shop bakery; it was raining so he was in a rush. It was nearly 8am and he was running late. He was supposed to have everything open and ready for business at 8 'o clock on the dot but oversleeping wrecked his routine. It didn't take him long though to get the machines up and running and set the tables, but none of the workers would be in until 10am so he was on his own until then.

It was Sunday morning so that meant it would be a _very, very _slow day. Surprisingly, his day was shifting to a great start, especially since a familiar face knocked on the door. He moved from behind the counter and smiled happily. "Come on in, we're open." He called out to the man. He was caught off guard because this was the first weekend he ever saw him in the shop. He wondered why.

"G'mornin'." The man said, pulling off his jacket. "Dude, I swear the sky was clear like 10 minutes ago." He joked before moving over to his usual table near the window.

"That is Portland weather for you." Castiel replied as he wiped down the counters. He tried so hard to keep calm when he heard the man's soft laugh at his comment but that was easier said than done. His newly found addiction was speaking to him for the very first time ever.

"You know, I think the counter is clean now. You wipe it down anymore it'll be clean enough to eat off of."

Castiel froze and looked down at his rag. He was kind of scrubbing the counter like a madman. "Yes, just making sure." He laughed nervously and pulled the rag away before taking it to the back. When he returned, he glanced over at the man. This was the first time he would wait on him. Usually one of his staffers would take the orders but since he was the only one there...this was his chance. "Can I get you anything?"

He stared down at his phone for a moment before answering the man's question. "Yeah, have any pie?"

"What kind do you fancy?"

"Pecan?"

"Coming right up, it's on the house."

He smiled. "Sweet. Thanks, man."

Just because of his infatuation he put one of the freshly made pies in the oven to create that golden crust. After about 20 minutes passed he returned to the front and walked over to the man's table. "Pecan pie fresh from the oven." He then sat a vanilla bean latte next to it.

"Ah, you're perfect, my favorite drink. Thank you."

Castiel blushed softly and rubbed the back of his head. "Uh, it is not a problem. It's early and raining plus these are my slow days so consider it a gift for coming in this early."

He took a bite of the pie and made a soft noise that sounded suspiciously like a moan. Lifting his head he parted his lips to speak. "I appreciate that," he looked at the man's name-tag. "Castiel."

Castiel looked down at his tag then locked eyes with the beautiful man. "You are welcome." He laughed again. He couldn't help himself; he was giddy and excited that he was actually interacting with his coffee-shop-crush. He tried to keep from staring because this man had the biggest green eyes ever which was becoming a problem for him. He couldn't focus. Castiel had never been this close to him before.

"Well," he extended his hand. "I'm Dean Winchester. It's nice to meet you, Castiel."

He took the hand after snapping from his trance and nodded. "Likewise."

* * *

**_Day 1: Friday June 14th, 2013—_**

It was another early morning and the traffic in the shop was slow. Gabriel had made that clear with his constant whining about his boredom. "Would you stay focused please? Take this downtime to eat something." That would keep Gabriel from complaining at least.

"Fiiiine." He took a seat behind the counters and took a huge bite from a muffin. "I thought eating on the job wasn't allow, brother."

"Well, perhaps I am making a new rule."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"Castiel! I'm here, sorry I'm late." The red head called from the front door. She rushed behind the counter and instantly locked eyes on Gabriel. "What are you doing?"

"If you must know, I'm trying to entertain myself by eating since, helloooooo, there's barely anyone here this early in the morning. No one comes until around noon."

She shook her head and took her bag to the back room and returned to the register. "You can swap with me and make the pastries today instead of working the register." She offered. Anna didn't mind trading since she wasn't very good at cooking. Castiel was still in the process of teaching her.

Gabriel jumped from his chair in agreement, muffin still in his hand. "Ah, thank you!" He ran to the kitchen after kissing her cheek in thanks. He did not like working the register. People didn't like his sense of humor.

Castiel laughed and went to assist Gabriel with the pastries, he didn't mind his siblings bouncing around as long as the work was done. "Call me if you need any assistance at the counter, Anna."

"Sure thing."

* * *

In walked their first costumer since two hours ago. He was wearing a dark purple t-shirt and nicely fitting blue jeans. Anna was definitely pleased with their next costumer. Eye candy always helped her shift along. "Good morning, how can I help you?"

"Hey, do you guys have pie by any chance?"

"We sure do anything specific?"

"Surprise me."

"Anything else with that?"

He put on a charming smile and answered the woman. "Vanilla bean latte if that's no trouble."

"No not at all, can I have your name?"

"Dean."

"I'll have that ready for you in a moment, _Dean_."

"Thanks." He winked and took a seat over near the window.

Castiel came out to check on Anna and helped her with the order. Of course it didn't take him long to notice the guy over by the window. He looked so peaceful sitting over there by himself. The dim lighting in the shop left a reflected shadow from outside on the man's table. It was like the sky was putting the spotlight on this young man for a reason. "Is this order for him?" He asked his sister.

"Yeah. It's the first time I've seen him in here actually."

"How do you know that for sure?"

"Because you don't forget a face like that, Castiel. It's impossible."

Castiel locked eyes on the man again and smiled. No, you can't forget a face like that.


	2. Mr Green Eyes

**Summary: **Dean recalls his first encounter with Castiel and reveals how Mr. Green Eyes was created.

* * *

_**Day 13: Wednesday June 26th, 2013—**_

"You know if you just go over and talk to him it won't kill you." Dean heard the red head whisper to the angel in the apron.

"What?" He heard the man reply.

"You're staring at Mr. Green Eyes again. That makes it the fourth time since he arrived, brother." Dean tried not to laugh but it was cute. Mr. Green Eyes? That was a new nickname that he didn't mind being called. He flipped the page in his book only to hear the workers speaking again. It was hard not to listen in since they weren't very good whisperers.

The angel was speaking first this time. "I'm not staring, just observing."

"Sure. I bet you couldn't even tell me what the person that was sitting behind him was wearing."

"Um, a red shirt?"

"Wrong. There was no one sitting behind him." She laughed and patted him on the back. "I can speak with him for you if you like."

"No. I like seeing him from afar. Let us not ruin the platonic aspect of this."

"Suit yourself." She shrugged and headed to the break room.

Dean took this opportunity to have a little fun with this guy. He brought his eyes up from the book and locked them on the blue eyed man behind the counter. He gave a warm inviting smile and tilted his head to the side. He knew that would drive the guy crazy.

The man nearly had a heart attack from what Dean observed. He swore the guy was freaking out because he quickly turned around and pretended to clean. That obviously wasn't a great plan of his because he began knocking things over in the process. Dean smiled at the man once more before shifting his gaze back down to his book. That was enough for now.

Adding to the ensuing fire, the other guy that Dean saw behind the counter began laughing. He couldn't make out everything the guy was saying but he caught wind of '_being whipped' _and '_head-over-heels'_.

Dean couldn't help himself; he just had to take that opportunity. As he watched the man pick up the display, he saw how he avoided even glancing in his general direction. He was enjoying the shop more and more as each day passed.

* * *

_**Day 4: Monday June 17th, 2013—**_

Dean arrived a bit earlier than usual but that was okay, he didn't mind. He saw that the red head had just set up the specials for the day and the summer glazed cinnamon rolls were displayed. They looked good so he went for it.

"Good morning, what can I get for you?" She said with a sly grin. Oh her brother sure did have great taste.

"Your cinnamon rolls and vanilla bean latte."

"Name?"

"Dean."

"Alright, one moment please and I'll have your order ready." She knew his name; she just liked hearing him speak. She never told her brother Mr. Green Eyes' name because she wanted him to work up the nerve to talk to the guy on his own; plus she worried Dean would think he was being stalked if his name was just nervously blurted out during conversation by her brother. When she returned to the counter, she handed him a little paper-bag with the cinnamon rolls and then his coffee. "You have a wonderful day~"

"Thanks, you too." He responded as he retreated to his cozy spot by the window. He really enjoyed sitting there because there was a nice view of the lake across the street. You could pretty much see everything from there. Believe it or not, Dean found just sitting there helped him with his thoughts.

When he heard a warm laugh echo throughout the shop he turned to see the source. It was that guy he saw the first time he came into the shop. Dean smiled and watched him for a moment. The guy was eating angel food cake and it honestly seemed so fitting. His eyes wandered up a slim frame with defined muscles before locking on to gorgeous blue eyes that almost seemed to mimic the ocean's color. He was beginning to think that being a regular here was a _brilliant_ idea. An angel, that's what this guy was; an angel eating angel food cake.

Ever since that day, he referred to the blue eyed wonder as _angel_.

* * *

_**Day 122: Sunday October 13th, 2013— present  
**_

The surprise on Castiel's face showed that he was wondering why he was here on the weekend. "You know, I'm not usually in town on the weekends but I should reconsider that sometimes. It's quieter than usual and to be honest, I kind of dig it." He smiled and patted the spot next to him. "Have time to sit with me, angel?"

Castiel blushed and didn't even hesitate, he sat down immediately. He was okay though up until the nickname was spoken. How dare this beautiful man say something so perfect. Rude. "D-do you travel a lot?"

"Nah not really, I just travel on the weekends to visit my youngest brother in the town over."

"Oh, how many siblings do you have?" Castiel asked happily. He was grateful that Dean mentioned siblings because he was drawing blanks on conversation since his brain didn't want to work.

"Three; I have two little brothers and a little sister. The youngest is Adam then Charlie then Sam. You have any?"

"Yes, I have an older brother named Gabriel and an older sister, Anna."

"You're the baby." Dean sang.

He nodded. "Unfortunately. That little detail has created many years of teasing and torture from them."

"What are your siblings like?" Dean asked.

"Well, Gabriel is the oldest but sometimes I have a hard time believing that. He's really immature but he always keeps a smile on my face and looks out for family. Anna is more reserved. She's the mediator most of the time but she has her moments."

"Gabriel sounds a lot like me to be honest. I love to torment my brothers. I spoil Charlie more than I should which is why she's my partner in crime. Adam is the voice of reason and Sam is the usual target."

Castiel laughed. "I knew you were mischievous when I first saw you." He joked.

Dean grinned. "Muhahaha."

The conversation continued for nearly an hour and Dean finally decided to mention the empty shop. "You weren't kidding when you said this was your slow day, man."

"This is not even slow, it is deserted." He stood from the table and moved over to the door. It had gotten even darker due to the small storm so he wondered if that had anything to do with it. "Ah, well I suppose things would be more active if I switched the closed sign to open."

Dean covered his mouth but the laugh couldn't be contained. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine." It's not like he cared really, he spent an entire hour chatting with his coffee-shop-crush. He could handle not having the shop open for a few hours.

"Think of it as an hour long mini vacation. I'm sure you could use one anyway." He finished off his beverage and looked down at his watch, sadly he had to go. "Hey, Cas? I have to hit the road but," he walked over to the owner and stood behind him. "I enjoyed talkin' with you, buddy." He placed a hand on Castiel's shoulder and turned him around so they were face to face. "We should do it again." His gaze dropped to the man's lips before going lower to the pocket of the apron. He grabbed the pen that was hooked on the outside then grabbed Castiel's hand. "Why don't you give me a call sometime when you're free?" A flirty grin curved onto his lips and he wrote his number down on the man's arm. "Have a good mornin'." With that, he returned the pen and fled, leaving Castiel a complete and utter wreck.

Castiel bit his bottom lip and turned to watch the man head across the street to the small parking lot. Did he really just get Mr. Green Eyes' number? "Anna will not believe this." He muttered under his breath to himself.


End file.
